In conventional wireless communication systems, achieving fast beam steering can be difficult due to inherent limitations with phase and amplitude programming, computation, and settling time. Achieving long range, wireless communication links with high data rates can also be difficult. At a systems level, the conventional approach for high data rates over longer ranges utilizes high gain antennas. A challenge is a cost effective deployment of the high gain, narrow beam width antennas in the wireless communication systems. The narrow beam width antennas involve precision alignment at deployment.
It would be desirable to implement long range beamforming and steering in wireless communication links.